


All The Stars Are Coming Out Tonight

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes Alesha out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Stars Are Coming Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the writer’s choice “take that” challenge. Though mine is more Take That.

“How did I get talked into this?”

Ronnie grinned, taking rather too much pleasure in Matt’s discomfort, at least as far as Matt was concerned. “Ah, the things we do for love,” he said blithely, then tilted his head to one side, as if something had just occurred to him. “No, wait, wrong group. That was 10CC. What do Take That sing again?”

“A load of old tosh,” Matt grumbled which only made Ronnie grin wider as he wagged a finger at the younger man.

“That’s as maybe, but tell me, who bought the tickets, Matty boy?” There was no reply, and Ronnie nodded, turning back to his paperwork. “Like walking in the rain and the snow when you’ve got nowhere to go...” he sang quietly, not stopping when he heard Matt huffing.

A balled up sheet of A4 hit him on the back of the head, but it didn’t stop him.

>*<*>*<

Matt stood outside the CPS building, trying not to look as if he was about to visit the dentist. Truth be told, he’d rather get every tooth taken out without anaesthetic than do what he was about to do. He’d never liked That That the first time around – something to do with not being a teenage girl, he suspected – and the idea of spending an evening at one of their concerts was his own personal idea of hell.

Then Alesha came up beside him, tucked her arm into his, her smile brighter than he’d seen it in many a long day. She didn’t smile enough lately, not since May and Merrick.

He wanted to change that.

“Ready to go?” she asked, and he forced a smile to his face. It was easier than he thought when he looked at her.

“Can’t wait,” he said, and maybe she knew it was a lie because she laughed, squeezing his arm tighter as they set out on their way.

The concert, as he feared, was full of screaming women and teenagers, but at least the stage show was interesting, and when the elephant appeared on the stage it almost made the evening worthwhile.

But when Alesha pressed herself closer to him as the band sang “Rule the World” and he was able to wrap his arms around her, hold her close to him, he was glad that he’d bought the tickets.

>*<*>*<

The whole way home, Alesha didn’t stop smiling. Matt surprising her with Take That tickets had been an unexpected development, considering that she’d only once mentioned in the briefest of terms that she’d loved them as a teenager. The fact that he’d gone with her when every line of his body screamed discomfort had touched her too. “I had a great time tonight,” she told him as they walked arm in arm towards her flat.

“I’m glad,” he told her. He opened his mouth to say something, seemingly thought better of it and closed it again. There was a long pause before he spoke. “Maybe we could do it again some time.”

“You’ve got more Take That tickets?” She was only teasing, but a look of such genuine horror came over his face that she laughed out loud. He joined in and when the moment had passed, she nodded. “And next time,” she said, “You can pick what we do.”

The relief he felt was evident. “Thank you.” They’d only gone another few steps when he stopped. “I’ve thought of something.”

“Already? What?”

“This.”

He leaned in slowly, and she knew he was going to kiss her for what seemed like ages before he actually did. Some distant part of her brain knew that he was going slow, giving her a chance to pull away, probably thinking about their jobs and their friendship and May.

She appreciated the chance, but she wasn’t going to take it.

Because she’d had a great night and this, their first kiss, just made it perfect.  



End file.
